Of Sherlock Holmes, Kantanas and Open Windows
by DeannaEmrys
Summary: The Sheriff just wants a peaceful day! Begining of my Wolf Pack Universe!


Rule #23 - We have a front door, use it!

Sheriff Harrison Stilinski relaxed into his fluffy couch, a perfect cappuccino, courtesy of Jackson after he'd broken their old coffee machine, in one hand and a copy of 'The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes' in the other.  
>The pack were all busy today meaning the only teenager in the house was the one supposed to be there; Stiles and due to it being eleven o clock on a Sunday, he was fast asleep.<p>

Harry nestled further into the sofa, a grin stretching his face, god it was so quite! He could even hear the clock ticking in the kitchen! Taking a sip of sugary goodness he began reading, emersing himself in his favourite book, it had been such a long time since it had been calm enough in his house to focus on anything other then controlling five teenagers and Derek, it was peaceful, serene, soothing being able to hear nothing but the words floating off of the page and into his mind yet- !

Harry was up off his feet in seconds, book thrown across the room, decorative katana tugged down from above the fire place as he creeped almost silently up the carpeted stairs.  
>A muffled bump had him frozen midstride. That sounded like it was coming from, oh crap, Stiles's room. Heart pummeling against him rib cage he sprinted across the landing barging into Eddison's room, sword raised high, battle cry rolling off of his tongue to be met by three pairs of puppy dog eyes belonging to three guilty looking, well two guilty, Derek didn't have an expression other then broody, werewolves all in different stages of climbing through Stiles's wide open window. On the third floor of the house. which didn't have a ladder outside of it. When they were supposed to be busy.<p>

These kids were gonna be the end of him.

"Erm, hi Sheriff Stilinski..." Scott greeting him trailing off awkwardly at the glare he recieved in response, his left hand cading through shaggy brown hair as he perched on the end of Stiles's bed.  
>Derek, who was leaning against the wardrobe door, raised a hand in greeting but offered nothing more whilst Jackson, who was still only half way through the window, bit his lip nervously, even with his newly acquired werewolf powers the Sheriff still scared him.<br>"Uh haha erm, I know we said we wouldn't be round today but-" "Scott can't go a day without an Stiles cuddle!" Stiles interrupted sleepily, finally noticing his pack in his bedroom and deciding to join in, tugging Scott against his chest and rubbing his fist over his skull in a brotherly nuggie.  
>"Ouch hey! Stiles! Cut it out!" Scott moaned wriggling out of his best friends hold to mash his face into the pillows.<p>

Jackson chuckled sheepishly at the annoyed look on the Sheriff's face as he finally landed in Stiles's bedroom with a slight thump that seemed to make the vein in the Sheriff's forhead pulse.  
>Harry pinched the brige of his nose gathering himself together, 'stupid kids with their stupid werewolf pack, couldn't be into something dealable like drinking or going to strip clubs, i'm a good bloke what did i do to deserve this? Eddison's a hand full on his own let alone with all these other kids runnig around'<p>

"Hey, Sheriff Stilinski you okay you look kindof stressed?" 'Ahh Scott, as observant as ever. Take a deep breath Harry, go to your happy place.'

"Kids, what have i said about the front door?" he asked exasperated, waving his katana around wildly.  
>The boys shared confused looks whilst Derek rolled his eyes, 'Ladies and Gentlemen! My Excellent Wolf Pack! Ah i should've stayed at uni'<p>

The Sheriff groaned dragging his hand down his face, "Boy's we have a front door, USE IT!"

"ooohhhh!"  
>"I knew that but climbing's more fun"<br>"We didn't want to disturb you'"  
>"Hey why am i getting yelled at i live here!"<p>

Harry took a deep breath and turned to leave the room, "Just use it next time okay, and boys? Try and keep the noise down!" A chorus of "Yes Sir!" and "OkilyDokily" follwed him down the stairs before he heard the scuffling of feet and Stiles's games consol switching on. Looks like his peaceful day was over, better start making lunch before they decided to destroy the kitchen as well as the peace.

Book completely forgotten and Cappuccino beyond cold, the entire pack gathered round the kitchen table for a dinner of steak and chips. The girls had turned up around four pm with bags filled to the brim with clothes for the entire pack, including the Sheriff, much to his dismey. "If we're all gonna be seen together we need to look presentable!" Lydia had announced before grabbing her usual seat, inbetween Harry and Allison, for dinner.  
>"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you looked directly at me then Lydia!" Stiles growled, well tried to growl but sort of failed... horrifically. Stiles was slot more 'wounded puppy' than 'snarling wolf'.<br>Lydia simply grinned flicking her long honey coloured hair over one shoulder raising it in a small shrug. "Okay kids, calm down and eat, oh and before i forget, these are for you." The whole pack leant forward as the Sheriff emptied a paper bag full of keys onto the table, each one attached to a little furry wolf keyring.  
>"This was you'll, hopefully, start using the front door!"<p>

The whole packed dived on the keys with shouts of "I WANT THE PINK ONE!" "Derek should have the grey one 'cause it looks grumpy!" and "SHUT UP STILES YOU'RE A BOY" before turning to Harry with identical grins making him gulp. 'Ahh crap, he knew that look.'

"PUPPY PILE UP!" 


End file.
